You Kept the Necklace
by SarahZorEl
Summary: Things get heated between Kara and Mon-El on the legion ship after she discovers he still has the necklace. What do you do when the love of your life happens to cheat on his wife?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm taking you back to the DEO!"

"I-I can't let you-

"Get out of my way! Kara's breath hitched as the fabric of his shirt crumpled under her fingertips- pausing she looked down, surprised to see her mothers necklace glinting in the ambient neon light as it hovered over his chest.

Reaching and taking it in the palm of her hand- she couldn't quite believe what she was looking at, _he'd kept it_ , he had really well and truly kept it.

Looking back to Mon-El in disbelief "My Necklace."

Before her brain was able to comprehend and she could talk herself out of it- she was already pulling him in further by the scruff of his neck until his lips had landed firmly and _ungracefully_ onto her own... Hands trembling, he gasped and let out a gentle groan as her tongue slid it's way inside of his mouth.

Fierce he forced his fingers through her blonde tangle of hair, gripping it close _needing_ to keep the sensation of her against him- _as a reminder._ It'd been so long, even stood here she still felt like a distant fading memory that only his dreams would ever fulfil... _was this real?_ or was he still sleeping, _dreaming_ inside of a glass hollow chamber surrounded by that orange- _vivid_ sticky liquid.

Scrambling backwards Kara shoved him against the wall- he was utterly struggling just to keep up, his trousers already halfway down they fell further- himself slumping partway against the metal of the ship.

Practically on top of him, thrumming with intensity, Kara was insistent urging him on.

Their lips duelled for dominance, hot and _wet_ \- thick with a sexual need, neither were wanting to come up for any sort of air. Raw with pent up desperation the blonde manoeuvred herself until he was _finally_ sat against the floor, upright with her legs wrapped around his lap- his pants were at his ankles and dick was straining against the swathe of fabric of her suit.

Grinding down frantically- Kara started moaning into his mouth as his hardness rubbed against her clit.

 _She needed him, she needed him right now!_

Snaking a hand down- his grip twitched as he felt her take hold of his shaft, leaning up just so _slightly_ balancing with one arm against the smooth cool wall she quickly pushed the blue fabric of the suit to one side until she was able to lower herself down so that she was pressing him into her.

As his cock slipped further inward her eyes had closed pleasantly, head lulled back, her lip tugged sensually between her teeth as she felt his intrusion.

Strangely a relief washed over her as they'd connected, instead of gasping for breath it was _finally_ as if she could breathe again at taking him so completely- of him being inside of her after all this time, thinking that he was gone- _that he was dead._

It was almost blissful- like she was being welcomed into both the heavens and Raos brightness simultaneously indeed, the brilliance of it all was overwhelming- especially as she gyrated against him in a passionate synchronised harmony.

Disconnecting- her lips plump and throughly ravished Kara Zor-El leant back to pause for a moment _to take him in_.

He was mesmerised, just staring at her lap- looking to exactly _were_ they joined like he couldn't quite believe the feeling as he thrusted himself in further.

Masculine hands now happened to be cupping her ass, gliding intensely as they grasped at her flesh.

She _adored_ the sting of it, the thrill at the fact she could actually sense him and his strength was... _well_ so erotically charged it was making her head spin. Devious, her own hazy blue eyes trailed downward curiously to were it was that he had been watching- she couldn't _see him_ , just her suit and her skirt that was covering up his lap.

Both sets of their legs flexing. From his angle though she knew he well and truly _could_ and so with that in mind she devilishly gripped herself tighter deciding to work her hips, _to give him a show_.

Catching onto what she was doing now his eyes snapped up- black as night as they caught each others gaze, together their silence was deafening- only their wet sounding movements remained as they stared intently.

 _The air was rife with lust._

The Kryptonian lifted up the skirt _sinfully_ and his eyes followed tracking her fingers as they reached her mound.

Naughtily working herself up- both sets of lips happened to be parted, as her chest expanded quickly and it was now that she was having difficulty purely breathing- her back and shoulders gradually turned into a slow arch as her other arm strained behind her wrestling to take her weight.

Gazing, he'd never experienced such _magnificence._

Holding her hips heavily with superstrength, he increased his thrusts and panted until she was was groaning wildly, her back and neck curling until she couldn't hold herself upright any longer- quivering she used _every bit_ of strength she had left to grapple forward and straight into his arms.

For this part, she had _needed_ to hold onto him, she needed to be as close to him as possible _if this was really going to end._

Kara just couldn't bare the thought of not coming undone without being latched protectively within the safety of his strong forearms, or not being allowed to hold her head against his, nor be graced with the opportunity to hear the thumping of his Daxamite heart during orgasm.

Sensing her need for comfort, Mon-El wrapped his arms around her, laying kisses to her cheek sweetly. She was close- rocking together, back and forth they increased the pace.

Holding onto his shoulders she shifted until her arms ended up encircled and hugging around his neck, her face throughly smushed burrowed until she bent upwards and violently shuddered starting to ripple with one orgasm after another above him, her lips parted in a sort of muffled scream of appreciation.

Finally relaxing she chose to hold him dearly burying herself against his scraggly locks breathing in his scent as she felt him also tighten underneath suddenly- with a few more thrusts it was obvious their time was up and his husky moaning could be heard- the hum of his growl vibrating so much that it tore through her chest as he let himself go.

Enjoying the loving sensation of his wetness mixing with her own, she felt his heat practically ripple causing her to cry out in awe.

 _It was magnetic_ \- even magical or so she'd thought, that was- _until_ everything had gotten blown to smithereens and had soon turned sour… fouled from the lingering stench of _betrayal._

Panting, breathless and eventually coming down from their hormone induced high- they held each other adorably. Gazing somewhat lovingly blue hues took in Mon-El, Grasping at his face with her two hands, whilst he soothingly rubbed at her arms "I love you..."

Glancing up he smiled- with a tint of worry decidedly now coating his features before an alarm had sounded breaking them apart _instantaneously._

Falling backwards Kara was lost as he tore himself away from her- leaving her on the ground… _alone._

Dejected- wordlessly she got up, brushed herself off and tried desperately to recover even with the feel of him _still_ coating her insides. Standing and staring patiently whilst he frantically sped around the room she realised he was just _too_ immersed in whatever it was that he was doing to even _acknowledge_ what they'd just been through and done together.

Arms crossed Kara frantically tried to get his attention "Mon, Mon-El!"

-ignored-

Stalking forward blocking the panel in one swift motion "Mon-El! Growling and asking "What was that? What the hell is happening?"

"MOVE KARA!"

Blanching at his abrupt outburst she backed off concerned- soon coming to horridly learn that she was witnessing the love of her life as he happened to rescue .. _his wife._


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Kara had made her way into Catco still reeling from the events of yesterday.

Once Mon-El had dragged Imra- _because that's her name_ , Imra out of the tank, they'd secured her in the medical facility at the DEO.

Eventually upon finding out _exactly_ what she meant to him Kara went into shock- neither person was capable of looking to each other.

The tension was _glaringly_ obvious and most assumed it was due to their past history. It was just a pair of guilty superheroes that were the ones that really knew the truth- understanding exactly why it had been so _so_ awkward.

 _And painful._ That too.

Supergirl proceeded to retreat, returning home and subsequently breaking down, Kara hadn't muttered a word to him since, far too rage filled and raw to have any real sense of clarity for healthy communication.

 _Plus_ she was entirely unsure if she were even capable of asking the big gut wrenching questions, the ones she so desperately needed answers for. She'd stayed mute.

The way he'd _dismissed_ her- _horrid_ after she'd given herself over to him so _wholly_ and the way he'd betrayed her trust like that so _easily_ … _plus what about Imra, she has thoughts and feelings too right?_

She couldn't think about it.

So here she was... Catco, generic routine of it all helping to both dampen and quell the raging desperation sparking up inside. The loss and loneliness only amplified by the bitter resentment and mortification... _and the pining._

Of course the pining.

 _Why was she still pining for that bastard after this?!_

 _Just stop it Kara._

With each blink- the fresh memory she had of him holding her down as she ground onto his lap only angered her further, her stomach agonisingly twisting at the thought- sickened and nauseated at the fact he'd cheated,

 _That he'd made her an adulterer._

Growling she furiously gathered up papers from her desk proceeding to slam them around when she couldn't find exactly what she was looking for.

 _Where in Rao's name did I put my pen?!_

 _arrghhhh..._ flinging every single thing she had across the small box office attempting to look for what she'd lost, [her dignity] she was showered by a white forest of pages from freshly cut trees, surrounding her in a flurry of commotion.

Time stilled as she just stared blankly as each one fluttered past in a beautifully destructive symphony, flaunting their shredded edges and ripped pieces that could only resemble her heart- _it was a testament_ telling her that the organ may as well just be paper mache itself.

Sighing she gave up- instead searching for a place she could calm herself. Wanting to steady the flow of indecent thoughts and tame her evident serial killer vibes.

The office just _wouldn't do_ \- there were too many memories of their past exploration, full of snapshots of two lovers in their prime, lust, need and salacious fervour overpowering any of their rationale.. _Catco probably wasn't the best idea._

Scrambling into the ladies bathroom, her back hit the door as she fell to her knees. Tears of anguish flooding her features as she _cried and cried and cried_ at what they'd done.

She wasn't a good person. _She had fucked a married man._

Internally ranting- swirling in self loathing, _What would my mother think of me if she could see me now? A traitor to the House of El pondering to my own reckless desires and full of wicked depravity, enough to break up a marriage, a union under Rao's eternal grace.. what must RAO too think of me?!_

Howling soon her throat was parched, her tears had finally dried and she was contemplating how it would be possible to keep on existing after feeling _all_ of him again, after all of this time, she'd barely gotten through the one loss... but never feeling his hands on her... Kara couldn't picture that again, not now.

 _Not again._

* * *

Breaking through the whooshing silence a knock sounded on the other side of the door. Croaking, she groaned out in a flurry "Just a minute" splashing ice cold water and trying to hide the track marks that now lined red on burgundy cheeks.

Wincing at her reflection, tucking a loose strand of hair back into her adorkable pony tail and she arrogantly choose to ignore the bloodshot eyes as she opened the pristine white door.

On the other side, arms crossed with a concerned gleam to her gaze Cat stood and sympathetically she whispered "Come over to the balcony- I think we should talk" before striding off in her classic Gucci ensemble finished off with her resound Louboutin heels. Kara stood dazed watching her go, unnerved but saddened enough to do nothing but anxiously follow. Keeping her head down, she was surprised to learn that Cat had cleared the floor, only the most important staff remained to make certain Catco never stalled.

Soon surpassing the entrance to the balcony, she felt a sturdy hand guide her to the railing and thrust into her palm two fingers of bourbon. "I assumed you could use that." Kara just nodded slamming it back with one gulp, relishing the burn- the pain and bitter aftertaste, it may not work on her but she could use it to wash away any lasting lingering slivers of him, _to wash away their sins._

Taking a moment Kara steadied herself, listening to the breeze, enveloped in it's waves of sedation as she separated it from the ruckus and noise of the city. It was energetic, intoxicating with the rush of millions, enchanting too, spirited but desolate.. _a dichotomy._

Cat curled her lips around her glass, taking a sip before continuing "So many sounds I can't begin to imagine what you hear or what your choosing to focus on at the present moment."

The closest they'd come acknowledging the unspeakable and unspoken truth.

"Is it the materialistic? I doubt that- that you'd be interested in the fashionistas out on the prowl, but perhaps the family two doors down playing softball with their grand kids or is it nature and the feel of the earths rotation, the skies penchant for absolute change, or are you gazing at the resound stagnation of all the lead coating the atmosphere?"

Kara winced, Cats eyes flickered in recognition breathing out "so many choices… experiences… stories... will you ever tell me yours Kara?"

Kara smiled halfheartedly- biting at the edge of her mouth before cocking her head upwards in hushed questioning "What am I listening too right now?" Turning back to the city, an omission "I'm listening to the man propose to his girlfriend three miles over, I'm hearing another young couple as they stumble through their apartment about to make love for the first time, I'm hearing how everyone gets to be happy... to be free to just... _be_ apart from me. My mother made sure of that when she sent me here and the one time I thought-I thought I could have it all, with someone like me... who understood I-" Tears brimming, her lip quivered as she gripped the barrier, trying and failing to feel any sturdier and to not feel like the world had been stripped apart from right underneath her two alien feet.

"He hurt you didn't he.." it wasn't a question. Kara nodded voice trembling "I-I thought he was dead..."

Cat frowned placing a palm over hers squeezing, pushing her to continue...

"But but he's back and I-" Kara shook her head, holding her breath as she bit the bullet..

"We were... _intimate_. I-I saw him on that ship, I thought he was dead... we were intimate and now it turns out he's got a wife and I-"

Holding her head in her hands Kara sobbed, as Cat grabbed hold of her, cradled her, allowing her to pour through her grief in absolute safety.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing in silent introspection with an icy chill whipping along the corners of comfortable companionship. A familiar whoosh sounded causing Cat to turn sharply to an already suited Kara ready to pounce...

Eyes finally catching the two steel toed boots as they hit the panelling, a deep black suit blended into dusk leading onto- two off world eyes glinting and refracting the ambient light. Kara visibly relaxed realising it was Mon-El, though she made no move to step forward instead she waited for him to approach, _to make his move._

Cat smirked _she'd taught her well_ \- reclining against a nearby armrest. Looking out into the wilderness of the urban sprawl, curious in her own right to hear what he supposedly had to say... _what excuse it might be that he had this time._

Brazen, it may be but she wasn't ready to leave, not until she knew _damn well_ that Kara would be alright.

On first glance she could see the attraction- _who knew Kara had a thing for bad boys?_ that beard and all that leather. Though upon reflection Cat understands it- because of the fact that she seeks out danger almost everyday, realising that _obviously it'd carry over into her personal life._

Looking between the two of them it wasn't at all hard to notice that they weren't human- they both had that kind of vibe, too picturesque and chiselled and behind their eyes lay a sparkle that only a non human could project.

His movements she found were swaggered, delicate and precise, his mouth a thin muted grey line and he happened to hold so much pain behind those eyes- _obviously a heroes life was nothing to scoff at_. By the looks of it both of them had lost so much and had been through hell. They'd walked the plains with Lucifer himself hand in hand until they'd risen from the ashes together.

They had stories, they were wise and they'd had more life experience in their twenty odd years alive than most had in a whole lifetime.

In all honesty she often wondered what they might be, with so much often left unsaid.. she knew she'd probably never get the opportunity to know Kara fully and that even though the younger woman always remained cheery, bright and unassuming Cat knows that deep down she held dark truths, memories that literally no one would ever be granted access too.

She supposed that's why they were good together, they'd both forged similar paths. Mon-El of Daxam and Kara _of House El?_

They were the same _sort of_ and they at the very least understood each other more than most would.

As prick'ish as he'd been lately she also knew they were meant to be together. Watching them dither Cat had the urge to knock their two steel heads together to make them see sense.

To her it was clear as the night sky that they both still held feelings- as she saw the way their bodies moved and their mannerisms mirrored each other.

Their little tryst meant _more_ than just sex to him... that much to Cat was obvious.

* * *

Approaching Kara- silently he joined her looking outward, Glancing between her and Cat, Mon-El hesitated and Kara easily reading his reactions and crossed her arms unconsciously essentially meaning _'you have no say in this'_

Kara spoke "She's staying and she knows everything."

Mon-El nodded he'd heard of Cat Grant giver of the _'bestest advice'_ from all those times Kara had mentioned her in the past. That felt like a lifetime ago and for him it was and that was were he'd made his mistake to begin with. Kara _she was still hurting_ \- the break up only being a few months ago for her.

 _Grife_ He'd treated her badly. He really knew how to put his foot in it and wreck everything that was good.

Unsure Kara started for him- shaking her head in a type of disbelief, something of anger and sadness lining her facial features "Why sleep with me? I mean _really_ Mon-El, you've got Imra! did it mean nothing? were you thinking of her that whole time when you just so happened to be inside of me?!"

Cat raised an eyebrow having **never** heard Kara be so blunt before.

Shocked, Mon-El stood speechless- _was that what she really thought?_

Moving forward trying to grasp her arm "Rao! No Kara I'd never-I wouldn't."

"Get your hand off me" shaking it away she turned around, grasping her mouth and cupping her face.

Silent tears started falling...

Her shoulders shaking as she tried to suppress her silent sobs and Mon-Els heart broke as he moved around to face her again.

Kneeling down in front of Kara and looking up, his eyes managed to catch hers, staring at each other Mon-El sighed as he ran a hand through his hair "I-Kara I would never... what we did yesterday, it meant more to me than you'd ever know." looking to the side "Me and Imra we-we _aren't_ together, she is my wife - _yes_ but it was only to unite the planets not out of love for each other, not like me and you."

Kara's eyes widened behind her hand, stuttering a "What?"

Mon-El nodded "Im so sorry Kara- I should've told you.. I shouldn't have let it happen _without_ telling you of her first but we're friends nothing more, we agreed a long time ago not to be in a romantic courtship- it's just a business partnership that's all and we haven't even mated."

"B-but yesterday you left me afterwards? you forgot about me, you held her _instead_ of me."

"Grife that's on me Kara, I shouldn't have been so hard on you I-I was just worried, the pod- _she was dying_ and I didn't know what else to do.. I -I didn't mean to come off as so abrupt and insensitive, that day was the best moment of my life you have to believe me, getting to be with you again- I've been dreaming of it for so long and maybe that was selfish.. so I understand if you can't ever forgive me but to this day I _do_ still love you."

Kara gaped- warmth blossoming through her chest she couldn't-she shouldn't… meekly "Really? you really mean that?"

Smiling orbs swimming with love and affection "I do"

In that moment she understood she needed him _so Rao to hell with it!_ Grasping his hands and pulling him up quickly, Mon-El startled as soon as he found her lips were tracing his own.

"Mmpf" Laughing into the kiss- at how sudden it was he cupped her face firmly, tears between them entwining.

Hastily, returning it in as much fervour neither person noticed when Cat Grant left the balcony to give them some privacy.

Deepening it- things suddenly escalated and continued to intensify His tongue dipped lower licking the inside of her mouth as she groaned out before biting his lip, nipping at him _playfully._

Stumbling backwards they knocked over a few plant pots before her back hit the glass door. Lifting her up in all her caped glory she wound herself around him and continued on kissing him frantically whimpering "Mon-El!"


	4. Chapter 4

Shuffling inside he plopped her down onto Miss Grants _pristine_ white couch… and Kara giggled "We caaan't"

Grinning "I won't tell if you don't."

"I'm so fired and the couch.. _what a throwback_."

Leaning in smirking "mhmmm worth it"

Kneeling between her legs as she slouched further into the fabric- knees wide apart Mon-El wasted no time in pulling the blue boy shorts down her lithe legs quickly, no care for waiting as he buried his face deeply. A sharp moan pierced the air as Kara lay one palm above her.. weaving it into her own pretty head of hair and using the other to grasp at the edge of the settee desperately.

Gripping both knees Mon-El gave no mercy as he swirled and sucked so hard that Kara was already seeing stars and galaxies.

He never failed to continue sending those flying sparks- the chemistry between them having never ceased in all that time apart. Laying a palm flat on her belly above the sturdy ark of the suit Mon-El cherished this moment. The way Kara's shallow breathing caused her skin to ripple within the silence, it itself speaking without any need for wording.

Tracing a finger slowly he adored how soft she was, how sexy she looked as her neck arched into Cat Grants pillow- her cute little rosy pink lip always tucked and hidden behind her teeth.

How soothingly warm she was as she emulated an aura exuding _love_ and sensuality, the way her skin erupted into tiny little goosebumps. Mon-El could see it- how people called her divine, _a god_. On this dark starry night he knew that they were right.

Thinking back to when he'd first arrived and hearing of how people had talked about otherworldly beings such as _Supergirl_ specifically, in some sort of reverence especially when in the throws of Kara Zor-Els presence. Being an alien himself he never fully understood, they had superpowers _maybe_ but they weren't all that different from humans.

Yet In this instance _he knew_ for certain that he'd had it all wrong.

Of course he'd known that Kara _was special_ , something and someone _more_ than most, but watching at her most seductively exposed and needing he was pretty much certain that she was the goddess _yuda_ herself.

Keening Kara couldn't keep up nor understand, looking down to her lover and _former?_ _Not_ \- so former partner, she was entranced by the sparkle in those deep grey irises, curiosity clouded… _at why._

He kept looking to her with such affection, until right now she struggled to believe in it, that he still felt that way, after all this time and _a whole other life? What did that mean? Did he really love her just as much as she did?_

She supposed _he had said as much._ The day he left was the day she died, _but was it just as sad for him? Did he spend 7 years with that loss burning a hole that far into his mind?_

So many questions- but right now that didn't matter. Because he was back and they were finally able to be with each other and _thank Rao_ because now she knew- him and Imra _they were never together._

Her thought pattern halted as he lavished French kisses along her midline, returning to press harsh licks right down through her parted centre. Struggling to comprehend, she dug her red booted heels deeper into his muscular back, legs now firmly placed against his broad Daxamite shoulders.

Mon-El relished the feeling, the sharp jab sending blood flowing through him, filling his lower extremities and making his cock rise. It should've been painful but the bruises that'd linger come morning were a reminder.. more than _worth it_ for all of her pain and suffering that he would never be able to rectify, she'd sacrificed so much and he was just so in awe of her _and_ the angelic beauty that he currently had his tongue inside of.

A few harder strokes and she came gasping, body convulsing as he lapped up her juices lovingly. Taking deep breaths, with a cherry red face and a new layer sweat building in the dip of both clavicles she beamed at him gleefully.

With one look he was a puddle of goo, She may be National Cities hero but she was his own _guardian angel._

Playfully running her hand through his hair, teasing it slightly as she came down from her high she whispered "I love you, I should've said it before..."

He chuckled thinking back _he'd heard that one before-_ pulling himself up, he ravishingly pressed succulent kisses to her lips as she gripped the front of his shirt. Winding down he lowered himself back onto the ground between her, before she abruptly added blurting "Go on a date with me..."

He smiled nodding happily "How about all you can eat? I've been wanting to see if I can break your record with the fastest time."

She barked out a laugh patting her belly "No one beats me... I have a stomach of steel"

"Uhhh, I've gotten good at it- I'll have you know" pointing.

Teasing "You wish!"

Lifting her top slightly he looked around pretending to examine her "Stomach of steel huh, it looks kinda soft and ticklish to me..."

Raising her fingers, Kara screeched "Don't you dare!"

Deviously responding "Mmm hmmm" before his eyes lit up-

-blowing raspberries-

Giggling, rolling around and squirming Kara keeled over laughing into the pillow as his hands and mouth tickled skilfully.

Slightly exasperated "Mon-Mon-El pleease no _no_ more.. time out time out." tapping her hand against the cushion.

Amazed once again at seeing her breathless and giggly Mon-El rested his chin on her stomach looking up goofily, "Your adorable..."

Gazing down "So are you!"

He stuck his tongue out...

Kara couldn't help but whisper "I love you..."

He grinned at that "I love you too..."

The next day when Kara returned to Catco she glowed brightly and Cat watched amused as ever whenever Kara glanced to the couch her lips curling in memory.

Cat never did happen to mention how she'd accidentally seen some of the CCTV footage and that was why she'd had to quietly and discreetly wipe those cameras.

 _Fin._


End file.
